


8% of my love (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Square One, learning math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal explains to Sara he's kind of busy with other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8% of my love (VID)

**Author's Note:**

> My first White Collar vid

Song: 8% of my love, Square One TV

 


End file.
